


Charmed, But What Are You Doing Here, If You Don't Mind Me Asking?

by Conhayth



Series: Morrigays Soulmates AU [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conhayth/pseuds/Conhayth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuing on from "Christopher Gist, I'm Shay Cormac."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charmed, But What Are You Doing Here, If You Don't Mind Me Asking?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aridette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aridette/gifts).



Shay's on edge for the first few weeks of their acquaintance. Chris lets him be, feeling the growing sensation of the younger man's mind linking to his own. He does his best to stiffle any doubt or any inappropriate thought of any nature he might have. Shay's beautiful and Chris hopes that one day, he'll let Chris in, in any capacity.  
  
Shay's horrified by the increasingly strong bond and spends many more days than necessary away from the ship. But still the bond grows. When they're together, Chris feels Shay's eyes on him often, and the pure curiousity coming from Shay. Shay thinks briefly on what sex with Chris would be like and then abruptly shuts down, sending a panicked look in his first mate's direction.  
  
Chris makes no sign of having heard that thought, focusing on giving an order to a few members of the crew. He makes no sign of recognizing the growing bond either.  
  
Shay gets more and more curious, until finally, upon glimpsing part of Chris' soul mark, he grabs his arm, tugging the sleeve up to see it all.  
  
Chris lets him, lets Shay trace the words: _Christopher Gist, I'm Shay Cormac_. He's grateful it's late and there are few crew members near them.  
  
"Can we talk?" Shay asks, pulling his hands away quickly, darting a look around the deck. "In my cabin?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Shay leads the way, rushing for the cabin, the feeling coming from him being that of a whirling maelstrom of confusion. Finally, they're alone in the cabin. "Why haven't you done anything?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I don't know! Like talk to me about it! Why haven't you tried to kiss me? I mean, I know I'm not a woman-" He cuts himself off a little too late and his cheeks flush, but he doesn't stop staring at Chris.  
  
"You didn't seem ready, Shay. You seem uncomfortable with me. I'm not kissing you until you tell me to. If we're soulmates, I want you to be happy. We don't need to be physically intimate to be soulmates, we can just be close friends. If that is what you want."  
  
Shay relaxes somewhat, but clearly still has questions. "Do you want to be physically intimate with me?"  
  
Of all the questions to ask- (but Chris won't start their relationship, whatever kind it turns out to be, with lies) Chris clears his throat. "Shay, yes I do, but  _only_ if you want it. Otherwise I am content to be your friend."  
  
Shay fidgets. "I'm not sure."  
  
"I know. Take your time. I've waited twenty-five years to find out who my soulmate would be, I can wait a few more to find out if he's friend or love."  
  
Shay nods and the last vestiges of the mental maelstrom fade. "Thank you."  
  
"Of course. May I see your mark?"  
  
Nodding, Shay pulls up his sleeve. _Charmed, but what are you doing here, if you don't mind me asking?_  
  
"Apologies for my first words." He lightly traces the _Charmed_ , not missing the little shiver Shay makes when Chris' fingers brush along the soft skin of his inner arm. "Sorry." He pulls back.  
  
"It's fine. Thank you, again. For the time." And with that, Shay leaves the cabin rather abruptly, his presence against Chris' mind, soft and pleasant.  



End file.
